


Bound to Break

by snedhelp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Phil, Gags, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Submissive Dan, Whipping, dom!Phil, idk man, kinda??, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snedhelp/pseuds/snedhelp
Summary: A slave must wear a collar to show everyone what they are.Phil wears one when the two of them are in public. Dan wears one when the two of them are in their bedroom.





	Bound to Break

**Author's Note:**

> yikes this is an interesting one
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings:** Oral and anal sex, master/slave kink, actual slavery, cock rings, orgasm denial, whipping, choking, painful sex, gags, bondage, degradation, autoerotic asphyxiation, blindfold/(light)sensory deprivation, mild consent issues (there’s not really a safe word, no checking to ensure the sub’s ok), top!dom!Phil
> 
> honestly it’s just a horrible amalgamation of like kinks i wanted to write about. if it might or will bother you, just dont read it, man.
> 
>  
> 
>  **!!DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!!** this is not supposed to be educational, nor is it supposed to be an example of ANYTHING you should do. im just very self-indulgent

Phil hated wearing the fucking collar. He hated how it chafed his neck whenever he so much as moved his head. He hated how the chains of the leash attached to it rubbed against each other to create a horrible noise. He hated how cold it always was against his skin. But most of all, he hated what it meant to other people when they saw it.

He hated that it meant he was a slave. 

He continued walking, gritting his teeth as the chains hanging loosely in front of him swung. Phil kept his head down, his wrists crossed behind his back, and his expression neutral, just as he’d been taught. He hoped his expression was neutral, anyway; it felt like he was just glaring at the floor. In front of him, he heard the footsteps stop, even in the noisy room, and he stopped immediately. He could hear the start of a conversation, and he knew what would come next.

“This is my slave. I named him Phil,” Dan said, gesturing towards him. Phil didn’t say anything, but he did glance up for a second at Dan, a second that was enough to promise hours upon hours of pain. Dan flinched slightly before smiling at his company again. “He’s very well trained, as you can see. I only buy the best of the best.”

Behind his back, Phil’s hand twitched for his whip.

“A very handsome one indeed,” a lady in a dark dress mused. Phil could feel her gaze slowly taking in his entire body, and he felt naked in the skin tight suit. He just assured himself his dick wasn’t as prominent as he felt it was. “How much?”

“Oh Linda, Phil is not for sale. I’ll be sure to let you know when that changes,” Dan said, chuckling. Phil started grinding his teeth harder. The upper class and their need to say whatever comes to their sick minds first. He hoped nobody else saw his ears burning.

“We have fun, Dan. You should probably go before he seduces me with those eyes, oh my!” He could feel Dan’s hand tightening around the chain connected to his collar, and Phil took a deep breath to control his anger as well. He could feel Dan walking away, and it took a slightly harder tug before Phil was following around. He pretended he didn’t feel any one of those people’s gazes still on his ass. He kept walking. 

The more people Dan greeted, the less patience he had. It wasn’t as if Dan didn’t know; no, he knew perfectly well how each comment he made would affect Phil. “Oh no, I do have others that I prefer. Just between you and me, though, I only brought him because he was the prettiest,” or even “Don’t flatter him, you think it’s all that? Please,” when talking about his penis. His penis to strangers. Phil muttered to himself something about choking him with it later in the night which, luckily, nobody picked up on. 

It was a game they played. They both knew what was coming as soon as they were back in the privacy of their home. If anything, Dan tried to talk to as many people as he could, just to see Phil’s blood boil and laugh at it in his face. It made Phil punish him harder each night.

As Dan and Phil were standing near a wall of the room, near a table, Dan decided to start a conversation with apparently an old acquaintance. Phil just held Dan’s drink and stayed silent. Just then, a gloved hand shoved his elbow, muttering a quiet and sarcastic “Oops,” as he sent Dan’s drink all over Dan and the floor. Most people around them were silent, gaping at the mistake a slave, of all people, had made. Dan stared too, and Phil dreaded what would happen next. Slowly, Dan said, “What did you just do?”

He didn’t respond, and Dan pulled at the leash, making him stumble forward.

“Speak when you’re spoken to, slave.” Dan’s voice had risen, and more people were looking now.

“I apologize, master, it was a mistake,” Phil said, staring up at Dan with wide eyes. “It won’t happen again.”

“You’re right this won’t happen again.” Before he knew it, something collided with Phil’s head, knocking him to the floor. He was too shocked at the fact that Dan had the nerve to fucking hit him to even react as he suddenly fell to his knees. He looked up at Dan with wide eyes, who only grinned. The little bitch was getting it tonight. “Clean it up.”

“W-With what?” Dan stared down at him, and with a sigh, Phil slowly removed his jacket and let it soak up the small puddle that had formed on the wooden floor. He felt vulnerable, with so many sets of eyes on him while he was on his knees in front of Dan. His face burned.

“You’re so patient with him, Dan. How do you do it?” someone said.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Dan replied, his eyes still on Phil. With that, it was as if the spell had been broken. People returned to their chatter, and Phil stood up, bringing his ruined jacket with him. He could only glare at Dan as he excused himself, bringing the two of them to the restroom. After a quick check to see no one was inside, Phil shoved Dan to the wall by the throat. 

“You fucking brat.” Dan grinned at him, and Phil shoved him again. He leaned in close, letting his warm breath make Dan shiver before he growled in Dan’s ear, “I’m gonna make you regret even walking into this building tonight.”

The door to the restroom swung open, and Phil immediately backed up, returning to his ‘slave position’ as he liked to call it. The person that walked in thought nothing of it as he passed them and headed into a stall. With a sigh, Dan said, “Forget it, you can’t clean the stain, you worthless thing. I guess I just have to leave the party early.”

Phil almost punched him.

Phil had to sit in the backseat during the bus ride home, the uglier, less comfortable spots reserved for the slaves. He sat there with the other slaves, none of which said anything, with their heads down and their bodies shivering. Phil paid no attention to them, instead making steady eye contact with Dan through the screen that separated the rich from their property. He wondered if the others noticed how much Dan was shifting around in his seat throughout the journey.

He kept up the act as he followed Dan around in the house, passing employees and the occasional businessman. The minute the playroom door closed behind them, though, Phil tore off the collar–they never bothered locking it, considering how little it meant to the two of them, and wrapped it around Dan’s neck, just enough for it to be tight and uncomfortable. He brought Dan closer until their noses were touching. “You’ve been a brat tonight, haven’t you, Daniel?”

Almost like magic, Dan turned into the submissive thing he always was, his mouth parted with excuses he knew better than to utter. Phil shoved him away and towards the ground, smirking at the way he went completely willingly.

“Strip. If you aren’t naked in a minute, you can bet you’re not cumming at all tonight.” Dan’s eyes widened, and he started tugging on the layers of clothes he had put on for the party. Phil chuckled at his desperation, wandering around to decide what he wanted to do for tonight and feeling like a child in a candy store. That is, if the child was a fully consenting and knowledgeable adult and the candy was toys and other things he’d use to dominate someone. He also took off his jacket, the stains on it just adding to the anger that had been building up the entire night. When he returned to Dan, he was pulling off his final sock. With a smirk, he said, “Too little, too late, Daniel.”

Before Dan could protest, which he would have, Phil slipped a cock ring on him. Naked except for the ring and the collar, Dan stood, looking down at the ground and appeared to be shrinking into himself, most likely unconsciously taking his submissive stance to cower before Phil. It made him seem almost shorter. Phil grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing them to make eye contact, his narrowed eyes meeting Dan’s scared ones.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Dan shook his head, and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed the blindfold he’d set down nearby and engulfed Dan in darkness. “Against the wall.”

Dan, even with the blindfold on, managed to find his way to a wall relatively quickly, bracing himself against it. Phil followed him, taking a moment to grip and knead Dan’s ass, who just pressed his forehead into the wall in response.

“Being cooperative, huh? Should I give you reward?” Phil snickered. Dan said nothing, as expected. “Well, how about this, I’ll ask you some questions. Each time you get it wrong…” 

Phil trailed off, hitting Dan’s ass with the flogger. He jolted forward before returning to his position.

“How does that sound?”

“It sounds–” Dan cut himself off with a yelp as Phil hit him again. He immediately quieted.

“Rhetorical question. You don’t get to choose what we do, remember?” Phil mumbled in Dan’s ear, allowing his fingers to linger for a few seconds on Dan’s shoulder before backing away again. “Let’s start off easy, who is in control tonight?”

“You are.” Dan seemed caught off guard as the flogger smacked him again, whimpering as Phil had made sure that one hurt.

“Well, who am I?”

“You are in control, master.”

“Correct.” Phil made a ghost of a trail with his hand along Dan’s back with just enough contact for it to tingle. “Let’s continue, do I own your body?”

“Yes, master,” Dan answered, not an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

“Good. Well, kneel for me.” His knees hit the floor with a loud thud, and Phil almost laughed at his obedience. He leaned down, knowing Dan could feel his breaths next to his face. In a low voice that caused Dan to shiver, he asked, “Do I own your mind?”

Dan was panting through his hanging open mouth. He breathed out, “Yes, master.”

“Good,” Phil said, a wide grin Dan would never get to see forming on his face. He took Dan’s chin into his hand, studying how flushed his skin had already gotten, before pushing the blindfold up and meeting his eyes. “Beg for me.”

“Master, please. I need you. I’ve acted out tonight, and I deserve to be punished. Please punish me, master,” Dan said, most of which was rambling. There was no filter as Dan just let all the filthy things spill out of his mouth. “Please, master, please. I don’t care what it is, just do something to me. Please! Take me, hurt me, use me. Master, I need you to ruin me. I’ll do anything, please, mas–”

“Shut up.” Phil took a step and pulled the leash attached to Dan’s collar, forcing him forward. He stood in front of Dan, who knelt by his shoes, and stared as Dan, without even being told to do so, leaned down and kissed at both his shoes. Phil let it continue for a minute before, getting bored of watching Dan’s ass move, kicked him aside lightly as he was going down for another kiss. Dan fell hard onto his side but scampered back onto his knees quickly, eyes on his hard dick in his lap. Phil dropped the leash and took into his hands, instead, a handful of his hair, and made him look up. Phil could tell there was something on Dan’s mind, so he let him talk. “Speak.”

“Master,” Dan said, his voice already taking on that pleading tone he has whenever he begs for something, “want your cock. Need it, please. Use my mouth.”

Dan’s jaw was hanging open by the end of that, but Phil, though he wanted to do everything Dan had just begged him for, kept his expression neutral as he grabbed Dan’s cheeks, forcing him to look up. He pulled his hand away in disgust, though, as he found the amount of saliva that was there. 

Someone was practically drooling for cock.

“Oh, you poor, desperate slut, you think I'm gonna put my dick anywhere near your filthy mouth? Disgusting,” Phil spat, literally. Now Dan's face was covered in more than just his own saliva. Still, Dan kept his mouth wide open, even rolling out his tongue like an invitation. “Shut your mouth.”

But Dan only did so long enough to breathe out, "Please, master."

Phil gathered all his strength and slapped that smirk right off Dan’s face. Dan stared up in shock, which turned into an even more shocked expression Phil caressed his cheek, feeling the heat beneath his fingers and brushing away the few tears that had come out. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch. Even though he already knew the answer, Phil asked, “Do you still want it that bad?”

“Yes, master.”

“Open.” Dan did, widening his mouth as much as possible. Phil slowly undid his zipper and pulled out his dick, taking a moment to let out a sigh of relief as he was finally free of those tight pants. He could’ve just jacked off then and there, but what would be the fun of that. He still had so much more planned. He let the tip of his cock rest on Dan’s tongue and just stood there, studying all of Dan’s features. He looked incredible, with his tear-stained cheeks, all red from either crying or his hit, staring up with those desperate eyes that just screamed ‘Fuck me.’ When he was satisfied with the amount of time Dan could restrain himself for and not do anything until he was told to, Phil said, “Well, what are you waiting for? Suck.”

Dan immediately went to town. He went down on the dick until it hit the back of his throat before swirling his tongue around. He sucked hard enough for his cheeks to hollow, making the red more evident. He was almost choking on it, more tears forming and flowing down his cheeks and sometimes onto Phil’s dick. To anyone else, it may have been a terrific blowjob. Phil, though, only scoffed.

“Come on, I know you can do better than that,” he said before taking control, grabbing Dan’s hair and shoving himself down Dan’s throat until he could feel Dan’s harsh breaths through his nose on his happy trail. He felt Dan’s throat constrict around his dick, and he let out a low groan. When Phil pulled out, Dan coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath. Before he could catch it, Phil thrusted back in, his fingers tightening in the soft brown curls they were buried into. In his mind, Phil decided on a rhythm, and without running it through Dan, started thrusting to it. It was rough and fast, and Dan was practically sobbing as he let Phil fuck his mouth. The blindfold on his head slipped down occasionally, only to be pushed back up by Phil. Just looking down at Dan’s devastated expression was enough to bring him close, but luckily, Phil had enough self-control to pull Dan away in time. He threw Dan aside as he tucked himself back into his pants, cringing at how it was dampening his underwear. “Get on the bed.”

Dan got to his feet quickly and almost ran to the bed while Phil followed behind at a more leisurely pace, picking up a pair of leather shackles as he passed them. He hesitated before choosing to grab a ball gag as well, tossing it onto the edge of the bed. Dan was already sitting at the center of it, his wrists outstretched and ready for Phil to latch the shackles on them, which he did. He pushed Dan down, moving Dan’s hands above his head and out of the way, and climbed on top of him. Phil kissed his neck, feeling his slave shiver below him, and continued down from there. He planted a kiss on Dan’s chest, one on each nipple, which caused Dan to moan, and an entire line along his stomach. He kissed around Dan’s hard penis, choosing instead to kiss his hips before he reached Dan’s thighs.

“Don’t move,” Phil said, looking up at Dan from between his legs. Dan took a shaky breath, but he kept his legs still next to Phil’s head. Phil kissed at his soft inner thighs before biting down hard. He kept sucking at that spot until a hickey formed, brighter than the other older ones. He loved marking Dan’s thighs, more than the rest of him anyway. With one hickey done, Phil moved on, covering the pale skin and refreshing the faded ones until Dan was whimpering, and his thighs were quivering. His mouth was hanging open, and Phil took the opportunity to crawl up and kiss him hard. He pulled away just as quickly, though, to mumble to Dan, “I thought I told you not to move.”

“M-Master, I–“

“Will you do anything right tonight?” Phil glared into Dan’s eyes, trying not to smirk at the fear in them. “Good for nothing slut.”

“Master, I didn’t mean to, I swear,” Dan said, looking away and at Phil’s hand that was coming closer to his face. He tapped his fingers against Dan’s lips.

“Make up for it then. Open up.” Dan did, taking the fingers into his mouth, and ran his tongue all over and between then, drooling all over those fingers, all the while Phil watched, feigning unimpression. He knew Dan was just trying to rile him up, and he wasn’t going to show just how much that worked. Instead, he shoved them in farther, and Dan gagged around his fingers, arms struggling against the shackles and legs twisting below him as his survival instincts kicked in. Phil decided, then, it was enough and withdrew his drenched fingers . He grabbed the gag before tugging the blindfold down and back in place as well, and Dan opened his mouth obediently for Phil to carefully place the ball. Phil strapped it in. “Tight enough?”

Dan nodded.

Phil’s fingers were still wet enough–he considered them wet enough, anyway–and shoved two up Dan’s ass. Phil took in the lovely sounds Dan made, crying out around the ball in his mouth and leaned down to lick around Dan’s nipple, never touching the tip teasingly. He also pressed his fingers against his walls, purposely avoiding his prostate to tease. Dan was whimpering the entire time, and Phil knew if he hadn’t put the gag in, Dan would be begging for more. Good thing he did, then. Phil pushed his third finger in and aimed straight for Dan’s spot right as he bit down on his nipple and pulled it. Dan moaned loudly, and Phil could hear the clinking of the shackles’ chains from Dan’s shaking made him suck harder. He stopped, though, to mumble, “How does it feel? To be so helpless.”

Dan moaned, his hips wiggling against Phil’s fingers.

“Look at you. You can’t talk, you can’t see, you can’t move. You are nothing. All you can do is take what I give you and scream. So start fucking screaming, bitch,” Phil said and as he did, curled his fingers up, continuously massaging Dan’s prostate until he did. Dan screamed–Phil always got him to scream so easily– his bound hands coming down to try and push him away. With his other hand, Phil just shoved Dan’s hands back up above his head, chuckling. “Come on, there’s no need to fight it. Let this take you, consume you. Let me consume you. Let it swallow you whole and just break in my hands.”

Phil could see tear streaks beneath the blindfold, and he almost rolled his eyes. If he was already crying at this, he wasn’t ready at all for what was coming next. He pulled his fingers out and pulled down his pants torturously slowly, knowing Dan was dying for a dick up his ass. Before he took himself out of his boxers, he stroked Dan’s cock, which was a bright red. The amount of precum that had accumulated there made it easy, and Dan both looked and felt ready to burst. When Dan started kicking at him, he decided it was enough, pushing Dan’s legs up and slotting himself into place, right between Dan’s bruised thighs. Phil ground his clothed dick against Dan.

“Do you want this?” Phil said, his voice low and sensual, with a grin because he already knew the answer. In response, Dan cried out really nothing but a general sound. He could almost hear the desperate “Please!” behind it, though, and decided it was good enough. He didn’t feel like denying Dan nor himself any longer. Hell, he’d been waiting to get his dick inside this brat since before they even left the party. He took out his cock and slowly pressed in with a strained groan.

Phil let himself fall forward and sank his teeth into whatever he could find, which happened to be Dan’s shoulder. He knew he was biting down hard, harder than he should’ve on a person anyway, and could feel the second his teeth broke skin and the copper taste that came afterwards, and when it did, he looked up at Dan, who seemed to be biting down on the ball as well and moaning. Phil licked his lips as looked at the bitemark he’d left behind, feeling pleased when he imagined how long it would stay behind. Phil let out a breathy laugh.

“Have fun explaining that one to other people,” he said. Phil’s dick twitched from where it was buried, deep inside Dan’s ass. He felt Dan’s ass clench in return, which was almost funny if it didn’t amazing and didn’t make Phil moan a little. But it did, so Phil chose not to find humor in the situation and instead start slowly thrusting in and out of Dan. It wasn’t much, but after teasing Dan for so long, he’d started longing for any stimulation at all. Instead of focusing on his own pleasure, though, Phil returned to Dan’s nipples, this time mouthing at the other one. Dan grabbed Phil’s hair with both his bound hands, and Phil pulled them off in irritation, forcing them back up above Dan’s head. “Stop moving your fucking arms.”

Dan whimpered, and Phil rolled his eyes. He kept his hand up, pinning Dan’s there, while the other rested near Dan’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and focused instead on the roll of his hips against Dan’s, pressing in deep just the way he knew Dan liked. He could feel Dan’s arms struggling to move against his grip, and he thrusted harder, using his other hand to stroke Dan’s cheek, who immediately leaned into the touch. His entire weight was supported on Dan’s wrists, which couldn’t have been comfortable; Dan was moaning like a fucking whore, though, so Phil felt that whatever they were doing was working just fine. His hand on Dan’s face slowly moved over to Dan’s mouth, wrapped around the spit-coated gag, before moving down at the same rate until it reached his throat, right above the collar.

He pushed down, probably too hard but unimportant, and he could hear Dan’s violent gasps for breath. Quickly, he moved his other hand down, trusting that Dan was going to stay still from then on. Dan was practically convulsing beneath him, and his face was getting redder with each thrust. Phil kept choking him, groaning when he felt Dan’s hole clench around him. With one hand still slightly cutting off Dan’s oxygen supply, Phil quickly slid off the cock ring, deciding Dan had been good enough and deserved some slack. Just a few quick strokes, a couple thrusts that nailed his prostate, and a light pressure on his throat was enough for Dan to cum, screaming bloody murder. Phil moaned loudly too at Dan’s ass practically milking his dick, and he gripped Dan’s hips and frantically chased his high. It didn’t take much for Phil to cum as well, buried deep inside of Dan’s hole. He basically collapsed on top of Dan, breathing heavily and completely forgetting everything but the body beneath him, moaning out a string of, “Dan, Dan, Dan.”

When Phil came down, he suddenly realized how quiet and still Dan had gone. He sat back onto his legs, and his heart practically stopped as he realized Dan was unconscious. He didn’t like the way his voice cracked as he said, “Dan?” while reaching forward to touch Dan’s face. Phil let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding when he felt air coming out of Dan’s open mouth, and a drop of water landed on Dan’s chest. Phil touched his own wet cheeks; he wasn’t sure when he’d started crying, but it didn’t seem to stop. Streams of tears, just because Dan had passed out. It shouldn’t be that big of a fucking deal. Quickly, he brushed his tears away. Afterall, he still had to take care of Dan. That was more important.

It took him a couple minutes to wake up, during which Phil untied, unblindfolded, uncollared, and ungagged Dan, put everything they’d used away, and started running a bath. He couldn’t stop crying the entire time, for some reason, so he just let his tears stream as he walked around. When he heard Dan groan, he immediately wiped his face and circled back to the bed. Dan’s eyes fluttered open, and they focused on to Phil. “M-master?”

“I’m here, Dan. Right here,” Phil said, wrapping his arms around Dan, who sat up to do the same. Phil let his fingers trail up and down Dan’s spine, whispering, “You were so good, Dan. So good. I’m so proud of you. I love you.”

“Master,” Dan breathed out again. He hadn’t repeated what Phil had same verbatim, but the trust and passion behind the single word was enough. Phil smiled, his arms tightening, and he let everything but Dan melt away again.


End file.
